ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose/Ross
Rose/Ross is/are an agent in the Department of Floaters, working out of RC Sp'nüff(24). Agent Rose/Ross is a cheerfully blatant author insert. She makes no bones about it, and is in fact rather proud of it. Appearance While not exactly overweight, Rose/Ross is by no means skinny, and has been known to utter the phrase "round is a shape!" on occasion. She has hair of a color closely resembling that known as "auburn," which has been cut in a style that was popular for young men forty years ago. It is constantly getting in her eyes, which are dark brown, and reside behind a pair of square-rimmed glasses with black wire frames. Personality Rose/Ross is quick to smile, and quicker to apologize for anything, regardless of it having been her fault or not. ("It's raining out." "I'm sorry...") Rose/Ross is currently at least mostly sane by PPC standards, save for one little thing: Agent Rose/Ross does not suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder. She enjoys every minute of it. So does her twin brother, with whom she shares her body. Little is yet known about the brother, Ross, save that he exists, and that he is rather deadly with their fountain pen. Origin and Alibi Rose/Ross hails from the Real World, supposedly from a Bass Akwards town in Washington State with more cows than people. Her family thinks that she is in voluntary institutionalization, undergoing treatment for her "Condition." Partner History Rose/Ross has been partnered with three agents in her time at the PPC, all three of which eventually ran screaming to FicPsych demanding treatment, that Rose/Ross be brought in for such, or both. For a time since the retirement of her last partner — "They talk to each other... in their sleep... no more, please, no more..." — Rose/Ross has worked alone, though her own common sentiment is that she does have a partner, thank you very much, he just lives inside her head. After the mild mental breakdown of said Mental Partner, Rose/Ross have been assigned a new (fully corporeal) partner, newbie Agent Meip. Weapons Agent Rose/Ross's favored weapons include a fountain pen with a turned wooden handle called Whatthehell, a fencing sabre named Ow, and a large rawhide mallet dubbed Beatsthings. She also has in her possession, and may at any time use as a weapon, more books than most people could ever hope to read, the above-mentioned weapons, a few other weapons of various sizes and shapes ("Just in case"), a twenty-pound bell that once belonged to her grandfather's yacht, various implements and accouterments of writing and drawing, her iPod and Copmuter (sic), and a pet rat named Uhpostrofee. Pets et Allia Both Rose and Ross are animal lovers, to an extreme extent, and have been known to attempt to lure back to their RC any animal that isn't nailed down in whatever fic they are currently dealing with. Their partners would attempt to curtail this activity, but since working alone, this habit has resurfaced. The current non-human compliment of RC Sp'nüff(24) includes, and perhaps is not limited to: * Uhpostrofee, the above-mentioned rat * A German Shepherd bitch called Nemo * Rebeka Cooper, the mini-Stormwing * faithful, also a mini-Stormwing * Cathark, again a mini-Stormwing * Queenscove Mindelan - mini-Stormwing * Cours, yet ANOTHER mini-Stormwing * Gobbs, a mini-NCIS Special Agent Gibbs * Jethrow, another mini-NCIS Special Agent Gibbs * Various pidgins * Meip's cats Mission Reports Home: Mad Ramblings of a College Student Solo Missions * "Agent Intro" * "i kissed the rogue" (Tortall) * "Demanding" (Old Kingdom) * "THE RING OF ARTEMIS" (Lord of the Rings) * Interlude 1: "A what now?" Partnered with Meip * "A Squire's Pain," Part 1, Part 2 (Tortall) * Interlude 2: "'Halp'?" * "Secrets Unfold" (Tortall) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters